The Final Night
by Ranpu no yaoke
Summary: Basically, it's just about Sebastian taking Ciel's soul while uhh... well, you can see the rating and genre.


The time had come.

The moon was full and the wind was billowing all around them. Everything was over. Ciel had finally achieved revenge against the people who had taken everything away from him. Sebastian had payed his end of the bargain, now it was time for him to pay his.

They were in a wide boulevard. Ciel was sitting on small wooden bench with colorful trees surrounding him from behind. The trees cast shadows of branches along Ciel's thin body from the gleaming moonlight above. He looked down at his feet while listening to Sebastian's shoes clocking down the boulevard towards him until Sebastian was standing right in front of him.

"Well, Young Master?" Sebastian said with a small and polite smile.

"Everything's done now." said Ciel. "I've achieved everything I needed to; I've had my revenge. There really isn't anything left to do. Go ahead, Sebastian. Take it. Just take my soul and be done with it."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this remark. "So, you don't have any last requests then?" he asked, still polite as ever.

"Hmm, last requests, huh?" Ciel said, more to himself than anything. "Well, there might be one thing..." he looked as if he were going to continue, but just couldn't really find the right words or, perhaps, had lost himself in them.

"Yes?" Sebastian prompted.

Ciel looked up and stared into Sebastian's dark eyes, which, from the extended silence, had taken on a slightly confused look.

Ciel stood up. With a cold and determined look, he interlocked his lips with Sebastian's. He then leaned into the butler's ear and whispered, "Make me feel my last moments... slowly..." Ciel then bit Sebastian's ear softly and made his way down to Sebastian's collar bone.

With a faint smile, the butler replied, "Yes, my lord." and began to kiss Ciel back, their tongues exploring each other bit by bit.

Suddenly, with the incredible power only a demon could posses, Sebastian shoved Ciel back onto the bench with such force that the nails holding down the bench were uprooted, sending them both backwards underneath the shadows of the autumn trees.

Ciel's breath was knocked out of him. He gasped, but before he could catch his breath, Sebastian pressed his lips against him aggressively, his tongue darting into his master's mouth. Ciel could feel a small bit of his soul escape his lips. He then ripped off Sebastian's shirt, exposing lean and tanned muscles.

Sebastian was on top of him now, both of them shirtless. Ciel could feel his inner thigh being groped. _Hard_. Sebastian's hand had started to slip into Ciel's pants. He was slowly tracing his finger along his staff. Ciel made a struggled whimper and quietly cried, "Sebastian, don't toy with me..."

Sebastian replied in a deep and dark voice, "Very well..."

Then, Sebastian tore off Ciel's shorts and undergarments and firmly grasped his member. Ciel cried out before being silenced by Sebastian's lips. In turn, Ciel kissed back with passion while ripping off Sebastian's pants, leaving them both exposed to the cold, dark night.

Sebastian released the kiss and worked his way down with his mouth to Ciel's inner thigh, kissing and biting hungrily before slowing starting to lick his staff. Gentle turned to vicious in what seemed like an instant. Sebastian ferociously sucked on Ciel, causing him to moan. In turn, he began to grasp Sebastian's thigh with one hand while scraping his back with the other. Sebastian could feel that Ciel's soul was half gone; he needed to fulfill his master's wish to the fullest. So, he suddenly stopped and went back up to Ciel's face. His eyes were no longer the dark eyes of a loyal servant, but the glowing red eyes of a monster.

Sebastian began to thrust into Ciel while kissing him, their tongues intertwined. Saliva drenched their lips and come began to flow out of them both. Ciel groped at Sebastian as his state of consciousness began to blur, not knowing where his hands went.

Each thrust became harder and harder until Ciel thought he could bare no more. He felt his soul leaving him. He was almost there. Almost gone into nothing, but not yet. A few more precious moments remained and he would make them count.

Ciel kissed and groped hard as he could. Sebastian's tongue was nearly choking him, but it didn't matter. His soul was practically non existent now.

Then, with a final kiss, Ciel whispered Sebastian's name one final time. They both stopped and stared at each other a moment, their legs intertwined. Ciel could feel his final moment ending. His last expression- a small smile to his butler.


End file.
